Disguised
by Deeper than Darkness
Summary: Allen Walker disguised herself into a boy since her father death. She now lived with her father friend, Cross Marian and goes to the Dark Order High School.Will anybody knew that Allen was a girl? CrossXFemale Allen
1. Her name was Allen Walker

Summaries: Allen walker disguised herself into a boy since her father death. She now lives with her father friend, Cross Marian and goes to the Dark Order high school. Will anybody knew that Allen was a girl? CrossXFemale Allen.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Just this fic and my house.

Disguised

Chapter 1: Her name was Allen Walker

_Mana, don't leave me alone, cried the girl_

Since her father death, Allen Walker chooses the path of being a boy. She threw all of her skirt and she promised to herself that she will never wear any of girl's clothes ever again. Allen Walker was not a type of person that rather cared about clothing. She usually preferred men's clothes, because it suits her very well. All of the girly stuff was from his father. Her father, Mana, always worried about his only daughter. Afraid that one day she will personally become a man herself, so he bought much girly stuff for Allen. From dresses, until skirts. Allen always annoyed with his father. But it doesn't mean that she hate him. She knew that his father worried about her and she was happy about it. But, she won't bother to turn into a girl again. She even doesn't consider herself as one of them. She had a white hair that looks like an old man and a scar at her left eye. She had a left arm that looks horrible. Her left arm was red and the skin was rough, and her left hand nails was pitch black like a witch. She doesn't really have a friend, except her golden golem that Mana gave her for her 12 birthday, Timcanpy.

_Its okay Allen, death is part of live itself. Just remember, that I'll be always with you. _

_And that's the last time I heard his voice._

The girl walks past all of the houses and search for the right house. She carried her luggage beside her, and the golden golem rest itself on her white hairs. She looks around and said 'Ah!' and walks to a house with a black roof. The house was quite big and solid. The fence colored in white and there were some trees at the garden. The girl pushes the bell and can hear a footsteps coming toward the door. The door open and a man with red haired stood in front of her. He wore a mask that only covers half of his face and an eyeglass.

"Um… is this the house of Mr. Cross Marian?" The girl asks in nervous and hope that she was wrong. Because, she can smelled from this person, a scent of cigarettes and wine.

"Heh…So, you're the son of that Mana. I thought you were a girl." The older man smirked and took a cigarette from his cloak and lights it. "Carry your own luggage and come in. And don't ever dare you call me mister again. Understood?" he walks inside his house and sit at the couch.

"Y-yes sir." And the girl walks inside the house, nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DTD: Yaaaay, I always wanted to write a fic about Allen and Cross and after think for about 1 month, I decide to make Allen into a girl.

Allen: Why do you turn me into a girl?

DTD: Well, I don't know and I just want you to be a girl and being molested by Cross.

Allen: That's unfair!!

Cross and DTD: And who says that this world was fair?

DTD: At the next chap, maybe Kanda and the others will show up. And I hope anybody wants to be my beta reader, my grammars and spelling were sucks, Thank you. And please Review.

Allen: Don't give her any damn reviews!

DTD: (throw Tim at Allen's face) don't listen to him, and please review.


	2. New house and new master

Wow, I never thought that there will be anyone that likes female AllenXCross. When I made chapter 1 actually I never think about it, one bit. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. I just own female Allen and this plot I guess.

Disguised

Chapter 2: New house and the new master

The girl comes in nervously, carrying her luggage beside her and Tim still sleeping on her white head. She looked around the room. The wall was colored white and the floors were sky blue. There were some paintings of scenery, some statues and antic vases that look from many different places. At the corner of the room, there was an antic looking white piano, that a little dusty and never been played for years. And Cross Marian was look like be the not the one who plays it. Then who? She doesn't see anyone at the house. And it seems that the older man was the only one live here. She stared at the piano, thinking about who might be playing it. But what the heck, it was not her business anyway. The older man called suddenly from his couch, "Hey you!" he took out an antic looking key from his pocket and throw it to her. "Uaaah!!" she caught it, hopefully. "That's yours from now on." He let out another smokes to come out his lungs. "Take that stairs there," he pointed at the stairs, "And then turns left. Your new room at the corner of the hallway, brown Mahoney door." she just nodded in understatement and walk upstairs, still carrying her luggage.

She already at upstairs and she started to walk to her newly room. She doesn't like her new home. Although it was big and neat (don't forget clean), she doesn't like the scent within it. She can smell cigarettes and alcohol and it really disturbed her. The white haired girl hated every inches things about smoking, alcohol and things that unhealthy for human body and mind. And it seems that Cross guy was one of 1 billion people who likes to smoke and drinking alcohol stuff and eat unhealthy food. How she really wanted to told that Cross Marian to stop smoking. But, she can't just barge in into peoples live like that, no, no that they were newly met. And she still at least wanted a house to live with. None of Mana's family came at the funeral. There was just her alone. No one wants to adopt her. Not with the white hairs, scar, and horrible left hand. 1 week after Mana's death funeral, she got a letter that was 2 days ago.

It seems that Cross was once Mana's friend at work. Likely, Mana and that Cross made some kind of agreements with each other. That included something about research and that Cross will funding her until she graduated from College and get a job. She walked so slowly to the end of the hallway thanks to her babbling and was now stood in front of brown Mahoney door that would likely to be her new room. She took her key from her pants pocket and unlocked the door.

The room was simple but at least it was quite large for 4 persons to fit in there. The room had double bed, quite large and old drawer, a desk + chair and couch, a balcony and a bathroom. She throws her luggage onto the bed, unzipping it and took out a pair of cloth and put it beside the luggage, and then took all of her clothes from the luggage and put it all in the drawer. She took some book from her luggage and put them on the desk and a photo of her and Mana. After she finished with the luggage and stuff, she took her pair of cloth and towel, and then she goes directly to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom she found some soap, toothpaste and a toothbrush that still new. She turns on the tap and hot water started to pouring out from the tap, filling the bathtub. She pull her ribbon (usually Allen wearing at his neck) and unbuttoned her vest and then her cloth. She touches the water to feel the warmth and when it was comfortable for her, she turned off the tap and entered the bathtub. She starts to rub her body with the soap, it had the aroma of lavender and after 15 minutes, she emptied the bathtub, grabbing her towel and dried herself. She took a long bandage and wraps it around her slim and tiny figure, tightly (like Kanda). She wear her clothes, it was a black loose long sleeves shirt and a blue jeans.

She gets out from the room, but this time towel wrapped around her wet shoulder length hairs. She took the towel off when her hairs had already been half dried and hooks it behind the door. "Come on Tim!" she called the golden golem that was sleeping on her bed. "Let's go grab some food." Yes, Allen Walker was hungry and she can eat twice the normal people and her size.

The white haired girl walked down from the stairs. Tim still on her head as usual. '_Is this gut doesn't have anything to do?' _She thought as she eyed the older man figure that was now sipping his wine.

She walked toward him and then stop and stood in front of the older man, made him twitch his left eyebrow and glared toward the girl with a 'what do you want?' look. There was an awkward silence between them until Tim flew over to the red-head and resting itself on his thick and long hair. "Tim…come back!" she whispered to the golem, rather demanded and nervous. Tim flew again and rested itself on the girl shoulder, and the girl let out a sigh of relieve. "I-I'm sorry. Tim doesn't usually rest on other people he-," before she can finish her sentence, growls can be heard from her stomach really loud and make her face flush in an instants. "Just say that you're hungry, stupid apprentice!" the older man smirked with evilly evil face. "Yes, shishou!" huh? Was she just called him master? '_Since when he is my master? And since when I agreed of being his apprentice?' _she asks within herself, desperate to find the answers.

The old man put his glass of empty wine to the table beside him and stood up. He took his mantle that lies beside him and walks toward the door. Before he close the door, "There some food at the kitchen. You can eat all you want, just don't finishes them all." then the door closed.

Allen run as fast as she can toward the kitchen, open the refrigerator and spotted all of the food within it before 2 minutes. There were some slices of leftover pizzas, some meat, eggs, vegetables, and some other stuff that was newly bought. She took the pizzas and put it into the microwave and warms it for about 5 minutes. After then, she ate al of the slices of pizzas not within 3 minutes and it already finished by her and Tim. '_Uh…I'm still hungry.' _she thought and she went to the refrigerator again and open it, took some eggs, put it on the table. She walk toward the cupboard, opened it, searched for the frying pan. She put the frying pan on the stove, turns it on, took the egg and then cracked it open, and put it on the frying pan. And started to cook it.

Let's skip the part of cooking with Allen. We don't know what she might do with all of the ingredients.

After she really, really done with the cooking and her bottomless stomach was full, she walked around the hallways of the lobby. Well not exactly walk but…

'_How could I be lost in this house? I mean, maybe it was big but it don't have too many rooms.' _she thought as she open one of the door and find herself the kitchen. '_Now, I get back to the place I started. How can I get from the living room to the kitchen at the first time anyway?' _She thought and confused when suddenly there was something grabbing her small figure at the shoulder. "Waaaah!!" she screamed and turns around to see the person who taps him at her shoulder. "What are you doing, idiot apprentice?" as the red long haired older man in front of him with a smug in his face, lights a cigarette. "Shi-shishou!? You're home already." the girl asks. "Of course I'm home!!!" he hit Allen at her head using his fist. "Go to the underground basement and takes a bottle of wine there." he ordered. Allen just looks confusedly at the older man as the older man just sighed. "Go to the kitchen and then open the white door in it and there was the underground basement. Take one of them and bring it to my room. Do you understand stupid apprentice?" he asked and Allen just nodded. "My room was in front of yours moron!" Allen nodded again. '_How could he know what I was thinking that time? I mean the author didn't know about it either.'_

Before she opened the door that leads her to the kitchen, she heard the echoing sound of her master. "Oh Yeah! Bring two glasses too and you must come within 5 minutes or tomorrow you will not get any thing to eat!!" When Allen heard the sound of nothing to eat tomorrow, she hurried her legs to the white door, opened it. She looks at the underground stairs. She can see spiders webs and it was so dark like it was never had been cleaned before. She trails the path carefully, afraid of fall. She steps at the first stair and then there was a squeak. Another step and another squeaks. Until she reaches the bottom, she still can't see anything. So, she trails her hand at the wall searching for the wines. She walks and then she feel something at her palm. She feels it, and thinks that it was the light switches. She pushed it and then the lights turns on.

She looks around and soon spotted the wines and took it. She turns off the lights and searched her way to the top. After she reaches the top, she closed the door, took two glasses and run towards her room. '_I guess this is the way to my room.' _As she walked trough the hallways. She opens the brown Mahoney room and look in it. "Okay, this is my room, so Shishou's room was…" She turns around and saw a black door. She knocked it first and then there was a sound of her master said 'Come in' so she come in and saw her master and a woman naked on the bed. She blushed at the sight and after putting so many guts, she asked again. "Where should I put these?" still blushing at the sights. Cross pointed at the small table besides the bed, before he continued his sex session with the woman. After Allen put the glasses and the wine on the table she rushed out of the room, closing it and then goes to her room and buried herself at the soft bed. Still blushing. '_I'll never let him know that I was a girl!!!_' she thought while she buried her head to the soft pillow.

Impression about Cross:  
1)Smoker, because he smokes a lot  
2)Rude, because he hit me at the head.  
3)Evil, he starts to threatening people at every chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DTD: It was Allen impression about Cross and it will likely be edited for every chapter. Actually I wanted to add the womanizer, but in this story Allen still doesn't know her master true nature.

Allen: I know my master true nature!!!

DTD: No you don't in this story. And maybe I'll make him molest you at the next chapter.

Cross: Good job!!!!

Allen: Shishou *blush*!!!!!

DTD: If anyone wants to see Allen molest by the demon Cross, please review. The more review I get the more I want to make Allen molest by Cross!!

Allen: No!!! Don't review!!!! She's evil.

DTD: *Throw Cross to Allen*, *Cross started to molest him/her* that's the results for made me angry!! Please review!!!!!


	3. New school and first kiss part 1

Thanks for all of your review. I really appreciated it especially from oodcouplesforever (if that what your name spelled) I'll try make what you want cause I think it was cute too. But it I will need some times so please wait. And for the polling I made, and the results are, everybody want Allen to be molest by Cross. *Cheer* Please enjoy the story like it was your life.

Dis: I'll never ever own DGM even in the hell.

sum: Allen Walker disguised herself into a boy since her father death. She now lives with her father friend, Cross Marian and goes to the Dark Order high school. Will anybody knew that Allen was a girl? CrossXFemale Allen.

Disguised

Chapter 3: New school and first kiss part 1

She woke up in the morning and look at the clock that already indicated 7 a.m. in the morning. She yawn and spotted her golem sleeping beside her, "Good morning Tim." and the golem flew toward her and peck her at her forehead and rest on her white haired, the girl just giggle in amuse. When she just wants to get up, there is a knock from her door.

"Oi, stupid apprentice! Wake up!" as the redhead 'shishou' just burst into her room like nothing happened last nigh. "Shi-Shishou!!! Please don't just burst in like that!!" but the older man just ignored her and throw her a cloth on her face. "Hurry up and change to that uniform." the girl eyed the piece of uniform first before she recognizes that her master already gone like a gust of wind. "Uhh… so, I must wears this uniform?" she asked to Tim and the golden golem just nodded. The uniform was like a coat that had a silver pattern along it and other than that it was black. It had a hood though (like the exorcist coat Allen usually wears).

She took the uniform and her other clothes and goes to take a bath. After several minutes, she got out and combs her hair. Under her uniform she still wearing her usual clothing, vest and a long sleeves and the brown long pants.

She walk down stairs and realized that the Golem was gone. "Tim where are you?" she asked as she took her last steps from the leader. She walks to the kitchen and spotted her red-head master and then the Golem in front of him. She walk toward both of them and sat herself on the chair across the man. The older man wears the same uniform as her accept that it had a golden pattern on it. "Good morning, Shishou." she said as she took a sip of her glass of water that seems to be prepared by the older man. The older man just nodded as he drank his wine. She grabbed a slice of bread with butter and started to eat it. She ripped part of the bread and gave it to Tim as the golden golem ate it.

There just a silence accepts for the sound of chewing for a few minutes. After Allen finished eating, she used all of her guts to talk about something with her master. "Shishou, what's this uniform for?" asked the white haired. But there's no answer. She asked again, "Shishou… What's this uniform for?" but there's no answer again. She stand up while the golden golem still chewing it breakfast and walk toward the red head 'shishou'. She came closer and closer and she look that her master was asleep. She fell down like in the anime scene and stands up again, eyeing at her master.

'_What will it feels to touches his hair?' _she asked inside herself, not recognizing that her hand already move toward the older man's hair. _'It was soft, like a fur.'_ she was kinda surprised herself that it was actually soft. She always thought that all of men's hairs are rough. When she want to touches the hair again, something strong and gentle grab her wrist, making her squeaked. "What are you thing you're doing, Stupid apprentice?" asked the older man as he tightened the grip around her wrist, making the girl cry in pain. "I-I'm sorry Shishou. I-I just wanted to wake you up, ano, because apparently you fell a sleep." she said rather stuttered and her face was really red nearly a tomato. "I never thought that my charm worked for a brat that especially not a girl." then he stand from the place he was once sat and yawn. "Let's go brat!" as he walked toward the door that leading to the hallways and living room. The white haired brat followed him out while Tim flying around his red hairs, biting it. The white haired just followed her master, realizing that her golem biting the older man hairs but she just ignored it this time. She followed him outside and then suddenly her master stopped, make her hits the older man's back. She was wondering why the man suddenly stop while she rub her face. She moved beside the man and found that they were in front of a garage. The red head 'shishou' open the garage and she found a car. Not too old but not too new. The older man move inside the car.

"Stupid brat, open the fence so the car can get out!" demanded the red head and the girl just sigh. She opened the fence and the car move slowly, out of the house and she closed the fence again. "Apprentice, come!"

'_Now what?!'_ if she can shouts to the red head she will surely tell him to stop calling her apprentice. It was just rather putting people down like he was some kind of high and mighty God? But she still obeyed what the older man asked. "What is it Shishou?" she asked and the man took a cigarette and light it, "In!" she just sighed and move to the other side of the car , open the door and sit beside him.

"Shishou, where are we going to?" asked the girl curiously as she tightened her seat belt. "The Dark Order High. I already promised your father to funding you until you graduate from university." as he blow the smokes from inside his lungs away.

After half and an hour they reached the Dark Order high and Cross parking his car at the teachers parking section. "Come." Allen just follows him inside a very tall building that likes the tower of Pisa in Italy. The school was really big and of course, tall. '_I think I'll gonna lost in here' _thought the girl as she followed her master into a room that had a sign in front of it. 'The Principle office' Allen read it and then she followed her master inside the room while Tim rest on her head.

"Welcome, Marian." said a man with a Hitler moustache and beside him there is another man with a bowl shaped hair cut.

"Good afternoon, Principle Malcolm." as he bowed and sat at one of the couch and flip his foot onto the other, taking the most comfortable position. Allen just followed, bowed and then took a sit beside her master. "So, he is the new student?" asked the Hitler guy.

"Yes, this is my adopt child. His name is Allen Walker. His father died because of incurable illness. And I already had a promised with his father that I'll be funding him." said the red head 'Shishou'. She realizes that the man beside the Hitler guy was looking toward her like she was something exotic or rare. But she doesn't mind it, in fact she doesn't give him a death glare but a nice warm and friendly smile she always use.

"All right then. I'll inform the other teachers. Mr. Howard, will you accompany and show Mr. Walker around the school?" asked the Hitler face guy. "Absolutely principal Malcolm." and then he walk out. "Allen, you should follow him too." said the red head master and she just nodded in understatement and follow the hair bowl shaped person.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker. What's your name?" she offered her hand and the older man shake her hand. "Howard Link." said the bowl shaped hair cut. The girl just smiles, "It is such a pleasure to be meeting you, Mr. Howard Link." her smiled was as bright as a sun and so tempting, that made everyone that see her will got a nosebleed. "L-Lets continued our walk. I'll be your guide tour around the Dark Order High." as he tried to stop his nosebleed.

"Hey Yuu-chan, do you hear that there will be a new student in our class?" said a boy with and eye patch and a green bandana that doesn't seem fit.

"Che, just keep your voice low you rabbit." said a black haired boy or maybe even girl (can't tell) "Aww… Yuu, don't blush like that just because I called you with your first name." the other teen twitched and unsheathed his sword, pointing it directly toward the poor red head boy. "IF YOU EVER SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT I"LL REALLY, REALLY GONNA KILL YOU, FUCKING ASS OF A RABBIT!!!" the other teen just sweat drop. Before the older teen can swing his sword, a chalk was thrown toward him by no other than the teacher himself, Komui Lee.

"You 2!! Read page 115 and answer the question!" The red head and the black haired boy just 'che'-ed and then the door opened. And from outside, come a boy with white hair and maybe a scar on his left eye. "So, you're the new student? My name is Komui Lee; please just call me Mr. Komui. And you must be Allen Walker right?" asked the curly haired teacher. "Yes. Please to meet you." as she smiled. Like what I said before, the smile was like a sun and so tempting, and made anyone that see her got a nosebleed.

All of the boys in the class, excluding Kanda, got a nosebleed while Lavi got a heart shape thing on his eyes and he shouts "STRIKE!!" while Kanda just 'che'-ed and hit the 'strike' shouting red head with a thick book. "Ouch!! What was that for!?" Kanda just pointing at the new student. "So, Yuu-chan you had a crushed on her too huh? Too bad, we will be a rival from now on." Kanda just 'che'-ed again and hit the poor boy with another thick book. "Not that Stupid! Look, he wearing the boys uniform." and then Lavi fainted in just an instant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DTD: I'm quite enjoying myself while writing the story, but you had to wait for the next chapter for the actual molesting, because it was too long for me if I had to write them in one chapter. Lately, I just wanted to write a short chapter, I mean not really long like until 4000 words. I just want to write around 2000 words I guess, because if it was too long sometimes people will bored with it. But that doesn't mean I will not write long chapters. Please Review with all of your love life!!!

Omake

Lavi: See that Allen-chan, your smile made me had a crushed for you. *come closer and almost kiss Allen*

Cross: *Pointed Judgment at Lavi's head**smirk* if you touch my apprentice again, I'll kill you!!

---Fight between Lavi and Cross---

Allen: Master, Lavi please stop!!

Kanda: Che, they both will never stop.

Allen: Kanda, please stop them!!

Kanda: No.

Allen: *very very cute look* please!!!

Kanda: *blushing* okay.

---Kanda joint the fights, making it much more crazier---

Allen: Ah, its no use.

Komui: *Kiss Allen at the lips* I got Allen's first kiss!!!

Everybody kills Komui.


	4. New school and first kiss part 2

Okay…. I was stupid. At the 2nd chapter I said that I will make Allen impression about Cross, but I forgot to wrote it at the 3rd chapter. I'm so sorry it was cause by the author stupidity.

Disclaimer: I'll really want to own DGM but the author will never let me though (Well duh!)

Disguised

Chapter 4: New School and first kiss part 2

"Not that Stupid! Look, he wearing the boys uniform." and then Lavi fainted in just an instant.

"Now Walker, you sit at… Oh yeah, behind that Lavi. Lavi is the kid with a green bandana and an eye patch" said Mr. Komui as he turned back to the black board and continuing writing the formula. Allen walk to the back sit of the red head and she can felt that everybody are staring at her. She sighed and then sat on the chair. "Hello, the names Lavi." as he offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Allen-chan." Allen took his hand, "Nice to meet you too, Lavi." said the girl as she smiled.

"L-Lavi, you're nose bleeding." said the girl confused. "Just live him alone. He'll recover soon enough." said a Chinese girl with 2 long ponytails, "I'm Linali Lee. Nice to meet you, Allen-kun." she offered her hand and Allen shakes her hand when suddenly a chalk finds it way to the white haired and hopefully Allen can dodge it with a book in no problem. "NO...SHAKE HAND OR PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH MY LINALI!!!" shouted the furious teacher, Komui Lee. _'I thought he was the ~more concern about other~ type.' _said the white haired girl.

"Allen-kun, I'm sorry about my brother. He always too over protective about Me." said the Chinese girl and the white haired just nodded. After a few hours passes finally it was first lunch break. "Allen-chan, Linali, lets go to the cafeteria." called the red head bunny toward the adorable child. "Sure." nodded the girl in agreement.

They walk together while Lavi beside Linali, Linali beside Allen and Allen beside, nobody. The hallways were big and long. There were so many classes, wonder how many are the students though. They walk toward a room with a big door and opened it. It was a cafeteria with many benches +tables and many people eating inside. She just followed Linali and Lavi from behind.

"Allen, this is the counter for ordering food. The cook here can cook almost all food from all over the world." pointed Lavi. Allen moved to the back of the line and wait for her turns to order. She looks around the cafeteria and spotted her red head 'shishou', smoking at the corner of the room while he was being surrounded by piles of bottles. She just stares at the red-head man that now was flirting with one of the teacher until she recognized that it already her turn to orders the food. "Next" said a very, feminine guy with a pink hair, wearing black eyeglasses.

"Hello there, are you the new guy?" asked the pink haired guy as he shakes her hand. "My name's Jerry, I usually cook here. What's your name, pretty boy?" Allen hiss at the 'pretty boy' words. "It's Allen, Allen Walker. Nice to meet you too Jerry." the other though just see her in an awe. "What food do you want, Allen?"

She think for a sec, last night she didn't really get to eat too many as she had to left some of them for this morning. And this morning she just ate 3 slices of bread with butter. "I want omelet, pepperoni pizza, spaghetti, takoyaki, dango, okonomiyaki, and some….(its too long to mention and I don't know any other food Allen will eat)…..and for the dessert I want a vanilla ice cream, please." all of the people in the cafeteria jaws are hanging open when they heard what the child just order. "Sweetie, are you sure you can eat all of those? It was like 3 times of your body could handle." the girl just smirked and then nodded so confidently.

After a few minutes, Jerry handed to her the piles of food in one tray that strangely she can lift it like it was nothing in peculiar and still can balance herself and the food and not spill them. She looks to the nearest table, put the tray of food there and started to chew the food. "Yo, Allen-chan!" said Lavi as he put his tray of food beside Allen's left and Linali put her tray beside her right.

"You sure eat a lot are ya." said the boy as he started to eat his chocolate pudding. "Uhhn" nodded the girl, still chewing her piles of food that had already been reduced into half within 5 minutes. "Why do you move here?" asked the Chinese girl when suddenly out of nowhere her 'sister-complex' brother appeared. "Liiinaaaliii-CHAAAAAAAN!!!!!!" as he run with his new invention, Komurin the 2nd. The robot follows him, bringing a tray of food that likely belongs to the 'sister-complex' teacher.

"Woa, watch with that robot Komui!! The last time you make something like that it just made the half of the school broken and need a repair." stated the red-head.

"Nii-san, shouldn't you in the teacher office and do your work?" asked the Chinese girl while her big brother hugging her like a pillow. "Noooo!!! I don't want to go to that place!!! They always makes me checking the students works and give them grades!!!!" the girl just sigh and then took her hand phone, calling someone that can stop her brother. "Hello Reever? Yeah nii-san with me in the cafeteria." she nodded while saying 'uh-huh' and another nod.

"Who is she calling?" asked the white haired as she drank her apple juice. "Here." the red-head give her a helmet.

"Helmet? What for?" before the girl can asks more the helmet already slip down on her head. "You'll see. Yuu-chan!!!" then suddenly out of nowhere Kanda Yuu appeared with his soba and green tea and pointed his Mugen toward the red-head bunny. "Che, how many should I said that no calling me with my name or you'll die, idiot." he sit beside the red head and continuing eat his soba.

"Allen-chan, I haven't introduce Yuu-chan to you right?" the girl wave her head to left and right, another statement of no. "This is Yuu-chan," the raven haired give him a glare that can kill anybody who sees it but the stupid damn Rabbit just ignores it. "I mean, Kanda Yuu."

The girl offered her hand asking for maybe a shake hand but the raven haired just ignored him and says, "Che, I don't need to shake your hand, moyashi." the girl eyes widened in surprise and anger but she still try to reduce it. "I-I'm sorry, shouldn't you yourself be implied as a girly face. And I got a nice name. It's Allen Walker." Kanda twitched at the words girly face and unsheathed his Mugen while Lavi fell from his sit because too much laughing.

"What did you said, old man?" the girl twitched and anger radiating from her eyes, _'O-Old man!?'_ before she can replied the retort, an explosions coming from the direction of the door. Then a group of people bursting inside.

"Good thing we bring Yuu-chan." said the bunny smirking.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl confused.

"Komui is actually the vice principal. Whether Principal Malcolm has to go somewhere, he will replace him and doing his job."

"Then what have it to do with Kanda and then people?"

The boy smirk, "Komui never do his job so the school made a group that form from the teachers and student called CK Group."

"CK? What's that?"

"It's for the shortened of Catch Komui group. It was insisted of 4 teachers that called the Generals that have to catch Komui. The guy Linali called before, he's Reever Wenham, he's the one in charge for the group and Linali sometimes helps him." explained the red head as he shows his ability of his photographic memory.

"Oh… and why I need a helmet?"

"It's just for protection, because Komui's robot can sometimes destroy the ceiling. And Yuu-chan here already an expert on destroying them. So, we should be safe for now. Except if General Cross came all of a sudden." he shuddered remembering the last time Cross in school.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the girl confusedly as she already knew that there is something about that Cross.

"He's one of the General. There are 4 Generals, Cloud Nine, Winter Sokaro, Froi Tiedoll, and the last one Cross Marian. Oh yeah, talking about the Generals, Yuu have you meet with Tiedoll sensei? I have to give him the assignment I had finished yesterday."

The raven haired just 'che'-ed and when outside while Komui is being drag by Reever back to his office, crying. After a few minutes the bell ring and Allen was walking to her next class room when suddenly Komui's shows up.

"Allen-kun, I think I forgot to give you this." he handed a piece of paper to the girl. "Its your schedule for this semester. I forgot to give it to you." the girl took it and said 'Thank you' before walking again and look into her schedule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walks to her next class, German language class, and sits at the corner back of the room and has nothing to do since neither Lavi nor Linali has already come. She stares out of the window to the blue skies. She sigh, when she looks to the cheerful blue skies it always made her remember about Mana.

As she stared at the deep blue skies she recall her memory about her father, the one that always watching her from she was a little until she was 15 had already died. Sometimes she hopes that it was just a nightmare and nothing had happened to her to be true. When she was drowning to the blue skies, someone patted her shoulder, making her shivers in surprised. And she saw Lavi smirking.

"Don't make me surprised like that!" shout the girl to the smirking Lavi.

"Sorry, my bad" he sat beside Allen. "Hey, is this sit empty?"

The girl just nodded and then the boy sits next to her.

"What happened?" asked the red head, using a rather serious tone.

"Nothing, I just remembered about my father." she stated.

"Your father?"

"Yes, he died 1 week ago because of incurable illness." stated the girl sadly as she remembered her time with Mana. The time when she was 12 years old and her beloved father gave her Tim, the golden golem that always protect her but ending up with her protecting it.

"Oh…" the redhead trying to find at least a topic to talk about. "That mark on your head, is it a tattoo?"

The girl chuckled, making the redhead confuse. "It's not a tattoo, Mana will cry if I wore a tattoo. It's a mark that I had gotten since the day I had born."

And after that Linali joints the small talk until the teacher, Miranda Lotto sensei comes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phew, German really not my language." stated the red head as he folded his hand behind his head and the girl just chuckled. "Miranda sensei's teaching is actually quite easy to understand though." said the white haired girl as she stood up from the chair and took her book. "Well yeah, but every time we look at her she started to apologizing." the boy stood up and then took his book too and walk with the white haired toward the Chinese girl that was waiting in front of the door.

"What's your next schedule?" asked the Chinese girl. The white haired girl searched her pocket and then took the schedule paper that had been folded into a tiny square and then open it. "It's… Mathematic." said the girl as she folded the peace of paper and put it inside her pocket again. "Well then, since I don't have any mathematics, you'll have to be with Lavi." said the Chinese girl as she waved her hand toward the white one and separated their ways.

"So, who's the teacher for mathematic?" asked the girl while Lavi flirt with a girl that accidentally passes him. "Lavi…I'm talking here." finally the boy recognizes his friend. "Sorry, just caught up with a hot babe." the girl just sighs.

"So Allen, what did you say earlier?" she punched lightly at the redhead shoulder, but the boy just ignores it. "Hah…Who is the mathematic teacher?" the redhead cross his arms and then closed his eyes. "I don't know." the girl sweat drop and look confusedly at the older teen. "What do you mean you don't know?" asked the girl in unbeliever tone.

"The teacher never shows up. He usually give us homework and other stuff but never shown up. Wonder why he hasn't been discharges all of this years." the girl just shrugged.

Finally they arrive at the classroom. As usual, Allen took the corner back of the room while Lavi sit beside her. Lavi was opening the textbook went suddenly a raven haired appeared and slam a pile of paper sheets. "What's this Yuu-chan?" asked the boy and then Mugen flew toward his head, almost cut his red-head clean. "DON'T EVER CALL ME WITH MY NAME, YOU GOOD AT NOTHING OF BULLSHIT!!!"

The boy just gulped and after regain some of his guts he started to talk again while Allen look at both boys in amusement. _'Are they really friends? I never heard any person that tried to kill his best friend.' _thought the white haired. "So, why are ya giving me this pile of paper?" asked the redhead as the raven haired just 'che'-ed and then give him a piece of note and then gone from that room.

The boy read at the note and his face become pale. "What is it Lavi?" the teen just give the paper as a sign for the girl to look at it by herself.

_~~~The note~~~_

_You stupid grandchild!!! I told you to give me the report as soon as possible and you give me at dawn?! I already told you that it is before 12 am in the morning!!!!! Now you had to do this assignment today and finish it before I got home or you don't get to see your girlfriend!!!_

_sign,_

_Bookman_

_~~~End of the note~~~_

The red head just look at the pile of paper with a hatred look towards it. "Stupid pile of paper, stupid Panda jiji." and suddenly the Panda appeared and kick him at his head, hardly. "Who're you calling Panda you stupid womanizer grandchild!!!" The girl just looks amaze at the old man that suddenly appeared with a Panda costume.

"Hm… Lavi, are you flirting with her?" asked the Panda. "I don't do anything at all!!" shout the redhead. "I don't do anything at all, besides Allen is a boy!!!"

The panda look stun and then he shakes the white haired hand. "Nice to meet you, you must be Allen Walker. I'm bookman, the history teacher." before he gone, he kick Lavi at his head first.

"Who is he?" asked the white haired as Lavi rubbed his head. "He's the history teacher as well as my grandfather." the girl just look at her textbook, trying to find a way to solve one of the problems. "How do you do this?" asked the girl as she pointed at the problem. The red head look at it first and then give the explanation first.

And after 1 minute…

"Wow Lavi, you're good at teaching people." as she smiled really bright because she finally can solve one of the problem. Her smiles make the redhead got a nosebleed again. "Lavi are you alright? You got a nosebleed again." stated the white haired with a concerned look. "Don't worry (in his thoughts: if only Allen is a girl)" and then suddenly the door open and a man with red hairs come bursting in with a cigarette. "I'm the mathematic teacher." he said as he sat on the chair.

Who could this person be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DTD: does anyone knows who is this mathematics teacher might be? Well I guess it's pretty obvious though. Well, please review and I'm sorry about the actual molesting that had to put a hold. Maybe it will appear at the next chapter. I'm really sorry about that.


	5. New school and first kiss part 3

I'm sorry for the late update. School already started, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. And for all of you that think that Cross is the math teacher, I give you all cookies and cakes (freshly made). It's easy to know though. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. And thanks for all of your review, it makes me wanted to write this story even more *squeak in happiness* thank you so much *bows*

Disclaimer: I knew that I will never own it. *sigh*

Warning: Bad grammar + spelling, molesting, OOC (I guess) and pedophilia (Since Cross is so much older than Allen)

Sum: Allen Walker disguised herself into a boy since her father death. She now lives with her father friend, Cross Marian and goes to the Dark Order high school. Will anybody knew that Allen was a girl? CrossXFemale Allen.

Disguised

Chapter 5: New school and first kiss part 3

The white haired saw a big (or maybe tall) guy with a long red hairs (the same color as Lavi) walking in front of the class, carrying a cigarette at his lips. The white haired tugs the still nose bleeding Bookman's Jr. sleeve.

"Um… Lavi, you said the math teacher never came." The red head nodded. "Then, how come he is right in front of our class?" asked the white haired while the Bookman Jr. took a handkerchief from his pocket. It was a red handkerchief with some horizontal and vertical stripes on it. "Don't know."

The teacher, walk across the class room with whispers from the confused students. He sat on the chair and put his feet on the desk. He opened the textbook, flipping the pages as he looked through it carefully. "Hm…." he just repeated the 'hm' for about 5 minutes until he spoke with a very loud voice.

"Open page 135 and do the exercises." After that he stood up, take his book and then he walks toward the door. "And collect it tomorrow." All of the students groan, "No excuse in not finishing** It**." and then he gone, "Oh yeah, I'll give you a week detention if you didn't finish it tomorrow." and then he really, really gone after he sends some death glares toward some of the groaning students.

The white haired girl jaws are strangling open almost touching the floor.

Impression about Cross:

Smoker, because he smokes a lot.

Rude, because he hit me at the head.

Evil, he starts to threaten people at any chance.

Womanizer, he flirts with every woman he met.

Really bad teacher, never really attend to classes. (Hello, he is a teacher and he suppose to teaching students, not sending death glares toward them!)

She open her book and found a very, really, ultimately, super duper, hard problems. She groans and hit her desk with her head a few times, desperately. "Now, now old man-chan,"

"WHAT DO YOU CALL ME LAVI-SAN?" said the girl furiously.

The boy just sweat drop _'He almost the same as Yuu-chan when he was furious. Except for the Mugen.' _he grinned. "Sorry Allen, now why are you hitting your head like that?"

"That damn Cross gives a very hard assignment like this." yup, black Allen is coming to the Dark Order high. "See, Allen." the red head pointed at the problems. "It's actually easy if you know the right formula." he took one of his books, ripped one paper, took a pencil and write some formula. "See, to do this problem you need to…" he explained while the white haired nodded in understatement.

After 1 hour…

The white haired grin in happiness. Finally after 1 hour she can finish 1 problem. She sighs, "Thanks Lavi. You really are a great help." she smiled cheerfully.

The redhead blushed, "Allen," he look at another direction, "Please don't smile like that in front of me (inside the mind of Lavi: too cute!)" his face is red like the same red as his hairs. The girl pouted, "Why?"

"Just do it." and then the girl nodded. _'Why everybody seemed strange?' _

Other than Lavi, there are some boys that almost fainted when they saw Allen, bright and cheerful smile.

They walk out from the mathematic class and go directly toward the art class.

"Nee, Lavi…" no answer.

"Nee, Lavi…" still no answer.

She tugs the redhead hairs, "Ouch!!" shouted the redhead as they walked through the hallway leading to the art class. "You're sleep walking." said the white haired as she sighed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm pretty tired."

"Who is the art teacher anyway?" asked the white haired as she opened the door of the art class.

"It's Froi Tiedoll sensei. He was kind of strange but at least he is not like Cross Marian."

There are 4 row sits. Allen and Lavi choose at the front, to the right, near the window. When she and Lavi walk toward their sits, she Kanda sitting at the corner back of the room, radiating a very foul aura.

When the eyes of the white haired and the raven haired met, an electricity sparks occurred between them and the nice and sunny weather chance in an instant into a thunder storms.

"Che, if it isn't the moyashi." he stood from the place he one sat and then walk toward the door. "Its Allen, you, you girly face girlboy!!!" shouted the white haired while Lavi just sweat drop.

The dark auras of Kanda are now invading the class room. He threw dark auras everywhere, while every of his classmates (including Lavi) are hiding behind the chair or anything they can found.

But, a white haired stood there alone and facing the furious Kanda. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU DIMWITTED MOYASHI!?"

"I call you a girly face girlboy! Are you too stupid to understand that BAKANDA?!" yet another sparks occur in the class room.

"Now, now Yuu-kun, you shouldn't send dark auras around the classroom like that." said an old man with thick eyeglasses. "Don't you dare call me like that!!"

Allen was surprised when she saw an old man suddenly appears out of nowhere and then stood behind Kanda. "Um…excuse me, who are you?" asked the white haired as she approach the old man.

"Oh, you must be the new student. Allen Walker isn't it? I'm Froi Tiedoll the art teacher." he shakes her hand and then walks toward the teacher desk as well as the other students. "Now, I remembered giving you an assignment to finish. Please collect it."

All of the students (including Lavi, excluding Kanda) move toward the teacher and give him peaces of paper.

"Now, how bout if we starts the lesson?" asked Tiedoll as he opened a textbook and after nearly 4 minutes, he closed the book and throw it somewhere.

"Let's go to the forest." and then he just ran out leaving a gust of dust swirling.

The white haired just blink while the other students already walk outside the class. "Hey Allen-chan," with a sing-song voice. "Let's go."

The girl blink. "Go to?" asked the girl innocently. She radiates an aura of angel.

The red head really fall for her. _'Don't blush Lavi. He's a boy and you love girls not boys.' _said the redhead within his mind. He pulled the younger teen wrist and drags her out. "Lavi, where are we going to?"

The Bookman Jr. still tried to hid his blush, "Just follow kay?"

They walk through so many hallways and stairs until finally they stood in front of a forest with the other students and Tiedoll sensei.

"Now students, I want you to walk around the forest until the art class finish and then make me a piece of art including haiku, song, poem, painting, etc. about the forest. And please gather it next week." and then he went inside the forest, whistling a song about a bear in the forest.

The other student followed too except one raven haired that look angry. "Che, talking

about piece of junks." after that he walk toward the forest, bringing his precious sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The white haired accidentally separated from the redhead. She walked and walked until she found a lake in the middle of the forest. The lake was surrounded with big trees with thick leaves, making it look shadowed. The waters lake glitters by the radiating sunlight it reflected and look so beautiful.

She walks toward the edge of the lake and took some water with her hands, cupping it and then splashed it toward her pale face. "Ah… I'm felt so refresh." she stood up and then sat under a big dense tree and took her sketch book. She watches the lake with awe and starts to draw the scent inside her sketch book.

The sketch book was bought by Mana when she just turning 14. It was one of her most precious things. She drew and drew until about 2 hours and finally the sketch had finished. She closed the book; put it aside along with the pencil and eraser and watch the lake again.

The sound of birds chirping and the cold and calm breeze makes her sleepy. She yawns and stretched her hand, stood up and took her sketch book and pencil case.

She walked away from the lake, exploring the forest once again until she heard a redhead bunny calling her name. She waved her hand and calls the older teen name.

"Lavi, I'm here!" the red head spotted the white haired and run toward the girl. "Allen! You made me afraid half death ya know!" the girl just chuckled. "Linali will kill me if she knows you were gone and lost at the forest."

The girl smiled and walk toward the edge of the forest while the redhead Senpai babbling about how scared he was when the white haired gone. They walk outside of the forest back to the art class.

"Hey Allen, Lavi!!" called a girl with two ponytails. She wave to both of them. "Hey Linali!" they both wave back to them.

"How's your first day Allen-kun?" asked the Chinese girl. "Great…I guess."

"Good then." she smiled cheerfully. "Oh yeah, Linali. Do you know where's the principal office?"

"Yup, you have anything to do there?"

"Yes." nodded the white haired. "Okay, come on." she grab the white haired wrist and walk away. "See you tomorrow then." said the redhead as he walked away from both girls.

(Skip until the principal's office)

"Thanks Linali." she waves her hand toward her. "No prob. See you tomorrow." and then she gone.

She took a deep breath before she knocks the door. She doesn't like the principal, he look like a Hitler and he's scaring her to death.

She knocks the door hesitantly. "Who is there?" said a loud voice. "It-It's Allen Walker." the girl said with a trembling voice. "Oh, Mr. Walker. Please come in. Marian already waiting for you." after that the girl open the door and found her guardian, Cross Marian, the Principal and Komui sensei.

She walksin, feeling the dark tense of air. _'I don't like the tension here.' _she thought.

Her new guardian, Cross Marian, smirk at her presence, "I think I'll take my leave for now since Allen already come, I bit you farewell." and then he bow. He gripped the teen wrist and reached the door knob. The teen just follow and didn't struggle even one bit.

As soon as they got out from the room, Cross loosened his death grip from the teen and walk away, while the teen just follow him. Finally, after walking through all of the hallways and classes, they arrived at the parking lot.

Cross open and then sit inside his car, he took a cigarette from his cloak and then lights it up. The white haired wandered how many cigarettes this man has behind his cloak?

"What are you waiting for, apprentice? Hurry up and get to the car!!" Cross yelled and the girl just sigh, she gets to the passenger sit and sat beside the smoking man.

The older man just drives and drive, not even a single talk with her, well like she need to talk right too though. She is looking at the path they're passing through, adoring the beauty of the sky and cloud. The sky was clear blue and the clouds always looks white like usual except that they always have different shapes every time she sees one. She always found it comforting when looking at the sky. She like the color of sky, especially when it was twilight. The blending color of red, blue and yellow always seems to amaze her until now. It looks like a painting and doesn't seem real at all, just like a fairy tail.

"Oi, idiot apprentice! Wake up you moron!!" shouted an annoyed looking Cross with cigarette still tangling on his mouth. The white haired groan a bit and then open her stormy colored eyes. "Uhh…. Where am I?" asked the girl as she rubbed her eyes.

"In front of the house." the girl look outside and saw the house. She quickly took her bag (I'm sorry I forgot to mention about the bag at the last chapter), open the door and then walks toward the door. "I'll be going somewhere now; don't open the door for anybody else." he closed the window and then he started to drive again, leaving the white haired alone. She took the key from her pocket and then started to unlock the door.

She opens the door and receiving a creak sound from the old looking door. She walks upstairs toward her room and then unlocked it. She opens her door, turn on the light, and then put her bag on the desk.

"Haaah, it sure was a tiring day, right Tim?" the girl sat on her bed as the golem fluttered it wings. The golden colored feathers fall and spreading across the floor. "Aw Tim, I told you to be more careful about your wings feathers." she sigh and then took some of the feathers, throwing it into the trash bin. She opened the door toward the balcony while the wind blows inside the room. She looks downstairs and saw 3 men and a limousine stood in front of the house.

The first man had a big and muscular posture, dark colored skin, stigmata on his forehead and licking a lollipop. While the other 2 men had a rather skinny and smaller posture and the same dark colored skin as well as the stigmata on the forehead. One of the smaller male move forward toward the fence and pushes it open, followed by the other two. He has a spiky dark bluish hair and wearing a rather eccentric looking cloth and make ups.

Allen, as being a really curios teenager, decided to go downstairs and open the door for the weird eccentric looking guests. She retreated from her balcony into her room and walks downstairs, half running and walking. She heard a first knock and makes her way toward the door.

Before she reaches the door knob, she heard a cursing voice from the other side of the door, must be one of the eccentric looking guests. Allen, said to be a curious teenager, decided to not open the door but eavesdropping at them. "Where's that Cross, hiiii?" asked one of the them. "Don't know. What 'cha think Skin?" the other one asked. "No one here, maybe he ran." a low and loud voice rang. "Shit. He ran from us again." The three of them sighed. "The Earl will angry at us again hiiii!!!"

"Don't say like that Jasdero!!"

"But, Devit…."

One of them, especially Jasdero and Devit are arguing with each other while it seems the one as known by Skin just licking his lollipop. A honk from the limousine can be heard and a shouting from another person. "Jasdevi, Skin… We really in a hurry now. Hurry up and get in the car." the other person sighed. His voice is low and full of annoyed tone. "It's so obvious that Cross is already gone." followed by another groaned and low cursing from the other three, they left from the house and went directly toward their limousine.

Allen's POV

Are they looking for Shishou? Then, thank goodness I didn't open the door. Well, they look kind of strange and weird. Especially that big muscular guy. He looked dangerous as well as the other two. Haah, what have I gotten myself into?

Normal POV

She sighed and then walks toward the stairs when her stomach growled like there will be no tomorrow. With the grumbling voice, she finally chooses to get food first and then do her homework.

She went directly to the kitchen, found some ingredients and started to make havoc in the kitchen as she tried to cook. She is not a bad chef herself, when she had lived with Mana she usually done the cooking since Mana can't cook by himself and always making explodes in the kitchen and made an inedible food. So, in the end she has to cook for them. It's not like she hate cooking either, she found herself sometimes enjoy cooking and cleaning as they were stress's relieving objects.

She hums a song as she sliced down the potatoes and carrots. While Tim just watches her from the dining table. After some minutes with the slicing, she moves to the other steps, mixing together all of the ingredients inside the pot. She left the food to be cook as she opened the rice cooker and took some rice onto her plate, and another one onto a little plate that supposed to be Timcanpy's plate.

After the food finished of being cook, she took some of the soup into a bowl and bring them all (even Tim's plate) toward the living room, intended to eating while watching.

She cleans all of the plate and then went straight to her room while Tim lying on her head. She went to her bathroom and washes herself there and relaxing inside the bathtub for a good hot water. Then she put her pajamas, green pajamas with blue stripes and then without much complain, she does her math homework.

She looks at the book for a good 5 minutes but found nothing. "Aaah, screw this!!!" she throw her pencil as she ran her hand through her white hairs, messing it up and then sighed. "I didn't understand a thing. Even after Lavi thought me." she groaned. "But, I will not get any detention especially from that Cross!!" she took her pencil from the floor and then look at the problem again. "I will not give up."

3 hours had passed and finally the cute Allen-chan finished her homework.

"Yatta!!!" As she threw away her pencil away and hit Tim on its head. She looks at the clock that already pointed at 9 o'clock and then yawn. She walks downstairs to take a glass of water before going to bed when she heard a loud bang on the door. She wondered who might come this late, but decided to open the door since maybe it was important.

She opened the door and found a very soaked with waters, Cross Marian, standing in front of the door. "I thought you'll never open it, idiot apprentice!" he yelled as he shoved his way inside the house and throw away his soak mantle at the same time. He sat on the couch, took a cigarette that suddenly popped out of nowhere, and lights it.

Allen ran somewhere, to the deeper part of the house and then come back again with a towel on her hand. "Shishou, here the towel." she offered, while the older man just twitches his eyebrow and then took it. "Oi, apprentice!" he yelled. "Go to the underground basement and take a bottle of wine." he ordered like some kind of God with high and mighty.

The girl sighed but she just does what she told and goes to the creepy underground basement. She hates the underground basement from the first time she saw it. It look creepy and dark and it seems like there is something that can jump you while you don't even noticing it. She just walks down though while complaining in her own head followed by the sound of creaking each time she stands on one of the stairs.

Finally after some struggles with the slippery stairs (she almost slipped) Allen Walker arrived at the bottom of the stairs. She lights on the light and then took whichever wine is the closest to her, turn the lights off and then once more, struggle her path upstairs with the slippery stairs.

As soon as she arrived out from the stairs, she gave her "not so dear" shishou the damn wine. "Here, your wine." the older man just took it, pours it inside his glass and then drank it. Pour it again and then drank it, pour it again and then drank it and then the circle goes on and on.

And then within 1 hour he finishes at least 5 bottles of wines. It's already Allen sixth times going back and forth between the living room and the underground basement until she has to put the light on and not bother to close all of the doors she passes, since Cross will keep nagging to her about how slow she took her time to take the wines.

And each time he drinks a bottle of wine, his ability and speed of drinking it become more and more fast, like he got some drinking contest with an invisible and very fast drinker. "Apprentice!!" he yelled. "Take another-_hick-_bottle!!" he commented.

Really this man is a bottomless pit for wines. Even after he was drunk he still had some of his consciousness to keep around. The girl sighed and then run toward the underground basement and as quick as a wind, swiftly run toward her teacher's couch. She put the wine on the side table that was grabbed quickly by her drunken shishou a.k.a Cross Marian. "Really shishou…" she sighed. "You should stop this already, it's nearly past midnight." the girl assured. But her shishou doesn't even care or to put it correctly, doesn't even understand a single word the white haired girl said.

After a few gulp finally Cross had passed out on the couch, snoring. "Haaah, finally." she sigh. She pull her master from the couch and half carry half helping him to stand, "C'mon shishou, I need to get you to your bed." sometimes Allen regretted her too caring character that always ends up in a chaos. And this time, she regretted it because of how a very small girl can carry a person twice her weight (well not really twice, but almost) through the very long stairs and then get him on his bed. But then, she can't just let him sleep on the couch since it's not healthy for your bone (just her definition, I don't mind sleeping on the couch although it was rather uncomfortable) and this person is her guardian and don't forget as well as her math teacher, she has to show some respect toward him despite that her teacher is indeed eccentric in many ways.

She carries him through all of the stairs and halls she finally arrived in front of the sleeping drunken shishou room. "Now, how do I open the door?" asked the girl. Her left hand is slip around the red head waist, to keep him stand up and then her right hand is grabbing his wrist that is on her neck. She put the red head beside the door carefully, stretching her body first and then open the door and then drag her drunken math teacher into his room. "Finally, we arrived." she throw her snoring teacher on the bed as she gasped for air at the same time (I'll be damn tired if I have to carry a drunken person twice my size).

She looks around the room; it has a red carpet, a rather big bookcase, a drawer, and two doors that likely to be leading toward the balcony and the bathroom, two small tables each beside the bed, a small lamp, some paintings, a couch beside the bookcase and a double bed. She took a blanket and then put it on the other person when suddenly her wrist is grabbed by the said person. "Shi-shishou!" she squeaked and blushed at the same time, feeling rather uncomfortable by the gripping of her master. She tried to shove away the other man hand but it was no use and she is getting more and more tired.

She squeaked when suddenly a hand slip onto her waist and then pull her closer and then two lips crushed onto her. She flushed; her heart is beating so fast until it looks like it can just jump out from her body. She felt that her body is getting more and more week as she's pulled deeper, getting a moaning from her. She tried to pull back, but luckily it's no use at all. Who knows that a drunken man still had some strength?

Finally after some failed attempt of releasing herself from her molesting and drunken teacher, the other man pulled away and then snoring again like nothing happened but with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

The girl flushes and then run toward her room, and then crying on her bed while Tim trying its best to comfort its master.

The girl cries loud that time. _'How could this thing happening to my life?' _she thought. She doesn't really have too many friends in her last school; she didn't even have any date or boyfriend. But this, she kissed by her own guardian that supposed to be her math teacher as well. Life is really sucks for Allen Walker and that pedophile already took her first kiss without him even remembering about it the next morning.

She touches her lips and she can still felt the warm from before. She rather like the feeling when their lips touch- no,no,no,no, Allen Walker doesn't even like that old man!! She must have no feeling toward him. SHE DID NOT LIKE THE FEELING OF IT AT ALL, THE END, END OF THE WORLD AND ALL!!!

And then she just crying all night, feeling depressed and all and being sucks for the first day of her school. _'Mana, if you still alive I will not getting myself into this.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DTD: Yaay, the longest chapter I ever made!! I never made so long chapter before and I guest it worth it for a review right?

Allen: You! *pointed at Cross* You evil master who tried to molest your own disciple and you *point at the authoress* You evil author that makes me get into this!!!

DTD: I not regret any of this, most of all I love this chapter since you're molested by Cross.

Cross: And I'm not regretting any of this.

DTD: Please review, I'll gladly listen to them and maybe reply back if I have the time.

Allen: Evil authoress!!

DTD: *Throw a mallet toward Allen* Thanks for reading.


	6. Noahs appearance

**Sorry everyone for taking so long in updating this. I have too many homework to do and Mid semester came very fast just like the wind and suddenly what I knew is that the mid semester test had already finish and I will start to write like usual again. And the other reason are due to the plot bunnies are running away from me since they afraid that I might eat them though. Well, enjoy the reading!  
**

**Warning: Bad grammar and spelling. Other than that, I don't think they could be approve as a warning.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hoshino Katsura and The phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux**

**

* * *

**

Disguised

Chapter 6: Noahs appearance

Surrounded by thick forest and fog, a big elegant house like castle stood in the middle of it, giving the aura of mystery engulfing it. Encircled it, a big white wall stood gracefully around, protecting the house from any attack given. It looked like that the big house like castle was made around the Medieval Era when wars were not something too surprising as now.

"Hurry up, Lero!!" shouted a tall slim man with citrus colored hair no longer than the mid of his neck. At hearing that, the maids and some other servants ran more hastily than what they already did, passed through all of the hallways toward the kitchen and then took the meals the chefs already prepared and brought them toward the Dining hall, where the Earl and his family will hold their dinner together.

The tall slim man clapped his hands as a sign that they should hurry. After all of the maids and servants were finished sending all of the meals toward the dining hall, they retreated themselves and return to each of their posts while the tall slim man stayed inside the room with the Earl and his family.

He stood there besides the Earl while he and his family were having a pretty quite dinner today. Usually there will be rampage everywhere inside the Dining hall each time the Earl had a dinner with his family mainly because of the twins, namely Jasdero and Devit that although looked like they are seventeen, but still mostly act childish like some three year old.

He sighed and then looked around the room, it was full with old –and don't forget odd- paintings scattered across the walls, he once asked the Earl about them and he said that they were the painting of the ancestors. Other than that, the room was dimly lighted with only a minimum light. But, working for years for the Earl had already made his eyes adopted with the darkness of the big house like castle nonetheless the peoples lived inside it as well.

And now, after the Earl had already finished eating his main course, the servants began to walk inside bringing the dessert, a parfait. Big vanilla parfait with strawberry topping on top of it. No wonder the Earl was fat that after he finished his main course, he would –certainly without any doubt- demanded for his lovingly, favorite vanilla parfait.

As the servants put the parfait in front of the Earl and a woman with dark skin and long black hair, wearing black glasses in a very minimum lighting inside a house, and had stigmata across her forehead -well, just said that she is one of the Earl's nieces by the name of Miss Lulubell- sounds of feet running through the hallways and of course giggles could be heard echoing through the halls. And then suddenly the door that connected the Dining halls and the hallway that will lead toward the library opened itself and revealed a girl no more than 13 with blue dark spiky hairs wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit and four other disappointed mans walking toward the room.

The girl ran toward the Earl as soon as she saw him and then hug him. "Millennium Duke!!" she shouted still hug at the Earl while he still wore his usual big smile face that would creep people out from their souls. "It's nice to meet you Rhode." He retorted as he shoved the ice creams inside his mouth, feeling all of the vanilla goodness melting inside his mouth. "Now, now, take a sit please." He said after that.

All of them, including the three desperate men walked passed the table and then sat on the three chairs while the other servant prepared to get the other vanilla parfaits. "Now, Tyki-pon, Jasdevi, and Skin." The Earl exclaimed with his famous grin while the other three men sweat dropped and Jasdero shouted hysterically. "Duke," Exclaimed Tyki as he sat beside Rhode and across from Skin. "Please don't talk about this for now." Tyki waved his left hand as a sign of desperation escaped the man lips.

"Tyki-pon…" The Earl said, still grinning while Rhode chuckled 'this will be funny.' she thought while all of her cousins' face became paler within seconds. The Earl shoved the last spoon of parfait before he shoved the porcelain bowl aside. "Don't say something like that." The Portuguese man gulped, cold sweat running from his forehead, passing his pale lips. "You knew that I **HATE **an unaccomplished mission." And for once, the pair of golden orbs of Earl could visibly saw from behind those thick black glasses, sending deadly glares from behind it. "Now," he clapped his hands. "Tell me what happened." Tyki sighed; it looked like that he would not come out alive from his uncle's house today. "Well, the truth is, we came directly from here –as fast as we could- toward Cross' house. But then, when we arrived there," He slurped at his wine that had been put by the maid not too long ago. "He had already gone elsewhere." The wine tasted strange for him, rather which it's too sour for him or maybe just something else he could not comprehend.

The twin nodded, while Skin licked his parfait with much delight that only he and the Earl could give into something as simple as a parfait. And finally the Earl spoke after some long silence there, "Then, did any of you learn anything about that Cross?" He sighed, and then looked around the room and before he summoned another bowl of parfait. Not too long after that, the maid gave him the parfait and just within seconds, the parfait had already been devoured by the Earl. He then summoned another parfait that he ate with the same speed like the last parfait, and again and again and again. And the circle just go on and on and on. Until Jasdero and Devit ran away from the room crying hysterically while Skin's face look like he just swallowed all of his guts. And Tyki look in disgust and his uncle. "Ea-Earl…" He asked in a shaky voice. "How many parfait have you eaten today?" The Earl swallowed another spoon of parfait before he answered. "Why are you concern about that, Tyki-pon?" He asked in a sing song voice. "N-nothing, just curious that's all." Tyki got up from his chair and then he walked away from the dining room, thinking that maybe he really would be finish today thanks to his parfait maniac uncle namely The Millennium Earl.

Lero stared at the Earl eating habit, '_No wonder Jasdevi-tama and Tyki-tama ran away from here.' _He sighed. The Earl had a weird eating habit. Every time he angry or mad, he would eat as many parfaits as he could. And the last time his family ever saw him eating these many parfaits were fifteen years ago, when one of his subordinate betrayed him and ran away with their biological experiments.

Long, long ago, The Earl and that person made an experiment. This experiment turned out to be quite promising for both of them and when it was reaching for the last phase of completion, but The Earl and that person had gotten into a fight and in the end he ran away along with the experiment. But what experiment was it, Lero doesn't know anything. It is said to be some sort biological weapon and even The Earl's right hand, as happened to be Miss Rhode Camelot, doesn't even know off.

After a while in thinking, the citrus haired man decided to stop the Earl on his devouring activity. He coughed slightly, attempting to get the fat man attention just for once. "Earl-tama," he called the Earl and earned at least half of the concentration he could muster other than the concentration to eat. "I suggest that this is the time for you to go to the meeting." He shoved his pocket and then took a silver chain clock that has an eagle like bird engraved on the cover. It looked rather old, with scratches all over the place and the chain looked like it could crumble at any second. He opened the cover of the clock, and then glanced at the numbers wrote on it. The numbers were written with Rome letters that sometimes hardly to tell what number is this and what number is that. He gritted his teeth, forming a line on his face before he shoved back the clock into his pocket.

The Earl took his handkerchief, wiped off the stain of the parfait that adorned all over his mouth before he stood up and then went toward his limousine.

* * *

Allen couldn't help but grunt as she remembered what had happened last night and she wanted to smack her head so badly until maybe her brain would pop out from her head and leaved her brainless for awhile until someone put her brain inside her head.

It is indeed, a Friday morning and soon would be weekend which meant, holiday. How she hated holiday. Well, not hate rather than she despised holiday more than anything else. Every time holidays came, she would remember about Mana and it usually made her depressed in the end.

She sat up on her bed and then rubbed her swollen eyes slowly. She couldn't stop sniffing and crying last night and thus it resulted with a very sober Allen Walker. She slowly stood up; taking a little glanced at the digital clock on her desk before she groaned. But then, something caught her curiosity. Laid on her desk, a package wrapped with a brown paper **(N/A the paper bag colored one, since I don't know what it called so sue me)** and tied with a black bow around it. She stood while Tim fluttered on her white hairs and then carefully, ripped the package. As soon as the wrapper got away, she noticed that the package is her new uniform. The one her shishou gave her yesterday. She smiled a little but then, her face became pale as the sudden realization hit her head like a missile. And in….

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And then before the time passed too long, "URUSEE, KONO BAKA DESHI **(1)**!!" an empty bottle of wine had already thrown toward our innocent Allen and hit directly, the back of her head and made her passed out. "What's wrong with you!? Do you know that this is a fucking 6 in the morning and someone is trying to sleep here!!" shouted a very pissed off Cross Marian due to the lack of sleep. The girl whimpered a little before she stood up and slowly rubbed the back of her head. '_What happened?'_ as she turned around and met face to chest with a red haired. She stood there, freeze solid like all of her power had already been sucked by some massive black hole that cause her feet to shake. She moved her head upward, hoping that someone she would see is not some one she thought would be right now. But who is she dare to say that the person in front of her is not her bastard math teacher that unknowingly had taken her first kiss?

Grudgingly she looked upward, stormy colored eyes met with cold glare that would surely sent shivers to whoever looked at that eye, and without too much amusement for the older man, Allen Walker didn't even show that she was scared or even felt low under that piercing glare of Cross Marian a.k.a the devil in disguise. Rather then that, she looked considerably calm while her eyes seemed tired and swollen.

"Why did you screamed?" the older man asked, _'This better worth to be heard.' _He thought, since thanks to his favorite disciple and of course don't forget to mention stupid too, he opened his eyes when he intended to sleep through out the day and the hang over he suffered weren't much of a help either.

The girl backed away, left a good wide gap between her and her shishou and for a simple purpose of course. If things didn't run out smoothly between her and the red head and he intended to slap or maybe punch her, she still had a chance to back away and at least run if the condition required. She collected all of her guts, from the bottom of her knees until the top of her head before summoned her voice to talk. "You....you… went inside my room did you not." It's more of a statement, rather than a question and the older man could felt the anger radiating from his disciple.

"Yeah, yeah…" He rubbed the back of his head, "And why should you scream?" much to his pleasantness his disciple look directly at his eye and sent him a glare that equals one of Kanda's and a glare that Cross not knew that the disciple capable of.

"You went inside my room at night without me noticing it and that is against the rights of privacy!!" **(2)**

He didn't say anything, instead he raised his eyebrow and then smirked before he went out from the room silently and left the white haired girl with much of a confusion and anger running on her mind.

After she couldn't hear the sound of foot steps from the hallway, she let a very big sighed escaped her small lips. _'That bastard.'_ Was the only thing that still running across inside her mind perfectly while she patted her chest. Why did she felt like butterflies running through out her stomach and causing a rampage when she looked at that fearful yet beautiful eye of her shishou? In the end, the white haired beauty couldn't sort out what had just happened back then and finally allowed herself to take a bath that would pretty much relax her tired mind.

* * *

"Now every one," Lenalee was talking while she stood in front of the class. But nobody seemed to pay any attention to her other than her sister complex teacher. She coughed a little but nobody seemed to hear her thanks to the chitty chatter all over the room while Lavi was busy trying to save his ass from the wrath of a Mugen wielder student. She coughed lightly, her patience would run out soon if nobody listened to her, and that was exactly that, nobody was listening to her,

She sighed and then gone quite for a little time while she muttered something that couldn't be hear.

"EVERYONE!! LISTEN TO ME!!" she shouted, and soon the person within the said class stopped talking, even Kanda that almost sliced the rabbit's throat stopped at the sudden intrusion and chose to sheath his Mugen cause every body knew that an angry Lenalee was not some one you would like to deal with.

At the sudden silence that crawling through out the class, the Chinese girl clapped her hand together and then smiled cheerfully. "Every one, you all knew that we will have a school festival next month, and we (the girls) had discussed that we will play a drama." All of the boys groaned at the mention of drama. "Now… don't groaned like that when all of you didn't know what will happen next." She took the chalk, and then wrote on the black board.

"Me and the other already decided that we will play 'The Phantom of The Opera' since it's a well known story all over the world." She stated, "And now, we will…" before she could ever finish her sentence, the door click opened and revealed a very tired Allen Walker.

* * *

**(1) Shut up, stupid disciple!!  
(2) I don't know if there is a rights of privacy, so just pretend that there is one. XD**

**Wow, shorter than before... I guess the plot bunnies really are running away from me huh? Anyway, I'm trying to make 'The Phantom of the Opera' as a drama of course with a twist here. Yeah, anyway critics and reviews are highly appreciated. And thanks for reading.**


	7. What had she gotten herself into?

DTD: Hello every one XDDD Maybe all of you thought that I had already died, but no.... School just stopped me from writing... Well, anyway, I present you the 7th chapter of Disguised. Sorry for the long waiting, and thanks for the favs, allerts and reviews XDD They really delighted me and give me more boost to write faster then usual. Well, I hope you enjoy it XDD

Warning: Grammar and spelling mistakes, OOCness, and pedophille.

Disclaimer: -man will never be mine. It belongs to the great Hoshino Katsura Sensei. And I'm jsut borrowing her characters.

* * *

Disguised

Chapter 7: What had she gotten herself into?

A certain girl that we already knew of, sat on a bench in front of the school garden, sighing. Yes, her name was Allen Walker, an albino with a white hair and scar on her left eye. She sighed deeply as she looked toward the clouds that were floating freely in the deep blue sky. Today hadn't been great for her. Well, if you wonder why today hadn't been great for her, then, let's turned back the time and see why our favorite white haired was in distressed.

_Flashback_

"_And now we will..." Before she could finish her sentence, the door clicked opened and revealed a very tired Allen Walker. The white haired stare__d__ at her friend, dumbfounded. "Um...hello?" She asked confused. Lenalee walked toward the white haired and then took__ the__ white haired wrist and then pulled her inside. "Allen, it's really a coincidence," she stated with a cheerful voice, but somehow the white haired had a feeling that it was not something good. Oh, it's far from something good. "We were just discu__ssing__ about who will play for the school festival drama." She pulled__ the__ girl in disguised toward the front of the class before she talked again. "And, Allen-kun," Lenalee's face was so close that Allen had to__move back a little. "Ye-Yes, Lenalee-san?" She asked back uncertainly while the Chinese girl just smiled at her. "We –I meant the entire class- decided to play a drama." Allen gulped, "A-A drama?" she asked. She didn't know why, but from how the Chinese girl said it, she knew that she would not like it, any bit._

"_Yup, a drama." She moved closer again, while the white haired face became paler. How she hoped that she still with her math teacher. At least he would not pressed her like this, in front of the class. Heck, that demon might just forgot about her existence and tried to flirt with a, what the boys usually called? Oh yeah, a hot babe. What was she doing!? Thinking about her bastard of a teacher in a time like this. Allen smacked her forehead, "Ouch!?" Okay, that was stupid. But, what else could she do to stop her mind from lingering toward her bastard mathematics teacher? But then again, this really not the place for thinking about that. She got a bigger problem, and that involved with a certain Chinese girl. _

"_Allen-kun? Are you alright?" Allen stopped from her dazed and looked toward Lenalee. "I-I'm alright. Go on." Lenalee smiled before she continued again. "Okay, let's continue. The drama will be based from an opera." Allen stared at her, "Opera?" _

"_Yup, an opera my dear child." What did an opera have to do with her? She never even saw one nevertheless involved in one. "Okay." She rolled her eyes, "And why does it have anything to do with me?" Actually, Lenalee smirked in here, a very Komui like smirk that meant trouble with capslock and quotes. "Well, I thought that you will fit perfectly, as Christine." She stared at her, confusion written clearly on her atractive face. "Christine? Who's that?" She swore that she didn't knew anything about this Christine person, or even heard about that name. _

_Lenalee really sighed, did Allen really this clueless? "Allen-kun, of course you knew about The Phantom of the Opera right?" Allen nodded, she had heard about that name quite a few time from Mana. But never had really listened fully. Except that the main character met with the opera ghost –that was not a real ghost, and the ghost fell in love with her. But the girl ran away from him with another man. And in the end, the ghost killed himself._

"_Good, Christine is the main girl character. And I want you to play as her." Allen didn't know, rather that she chose to faint there or shouted a loud curses if she could. "Um... Lenalee, I don't think I will be fit to play as the main character. How about having me to help the decortion on the stage?" Lenalee just smiled at her, before she pinched Allen's left hand. "So, you're saying that you didn't want to play are you, Allen-kun?" Lenalee started to use a fake tears, and Komui's Super Sister Radar System a.k.a SSRS was tingling. _

_And soon, not even anybody could tell what had just happened in the class. Even Kanda was not sure himself, accept that a Komurin fell from the ceiling and then started to create havoc in the class and resulted to all students need to be evacuated and Komui sensei were getting detentions from Reever sensei regarding the matter, and the principal did not seem happy with the achievement of having another repair at the school properties and thus all of Komui's sensei Komurin had been banned. And it sent relive through out the school, at least there would be no komurin for a while and school would remained peaceful. Accept for one, Allen Walker._

_End of Flashback_

And that was the story how Allen Walker got involved in all of this. All of her classmates were hunting her down like she was some kind of rare animal species that need to get examined. She sighed once more before the bell rang at the same time with her growling stomach. Lunch. Was the only idea strucked at the young Walker's thoughts. She stood up and then walked toward the cafeteria.

* * *

He looked at every passing person, his emerald eye moving in curiosity as he searched for a flicker of a white haired. His weird green scaly bandanna had long forgotten on the table of the cafeteria while the spoon hanging loosely on his mouth. Ever since that incident with Komurin and Lenalee that morning, he did not get a chance to see his princess. Yes, princess, despite the one he was talking about was probably the same gender as him, but who cared? With face like that Allen could surpass being a woman any time soon.

While a certain red head was lingering in his own thought, a certain white haired got inside the cafeteria and hurriedly went toward the counter, ordered whole packs of food for a whole army to live with for years and then searched for a place to eat. But, without the white haired noticing it, a certain pair of eyes looking at her, or rather checking at her tip to toes. His blond braid hanging swiftly behind him as he passed by and eyed the white haired. He seemed expressionless as he threw a another glanced at the white hair and then went off to who knew somewhere.

Time passed by so slowly for Allen Walker, accept for the fact that she ate like a horrendous monster that ready to devour anyone accidentally passed by. As she wiped her mouth with her handkerchief, she noticed that the bell had rung and people hurriedly walked away toward their respective class rooms. While Allen just stared. She felt like she forgot about something that she could not quite remember before the truth hit her head with full speed. "Shit!!" She cursed out loud and hurriedly dashed out from the heavenly cafeteria and held her books and then ran all the way toward her class room. She entirely forgot that she would have mathematics after this, and for goodness shake, the person teaching the dreaded subject was none other then her own guardian namely Cross Marian.

She look left and right, and she could not find any single leaving beings there. And the pitiful thing was, she was lost. Oh good, how could this be happening to her? But she would not late to come to that old fart class just because she was lost particularly in her own school. If she remembered correctly, her class was on the fourth floor. And so, she took the nearby stairs.

She shuddered as she ran upstairs, she knew well enough that she would hope she was fainted right now in the cafeteria rather then got late toward Cross's class. No, no, no... everybody knew better then messed up with Cross Marian the math teacher and possibly the biggest womanizer in the whole town. She turned right toward the upper stairs, when suddenly something hard and smelled like cigarettes hit her face and she was falling back and would hit with a big thud, so she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that seemed to never came. She half lidded her eyes, only to find her in an embrace and a hand had unknowingly rested around her waist while the other hand put securely on her back, supporting her in a defensive manner. She felt save and warm, she did not want to be let go when a very familiar scene passed her nose.

Her face became pale white and pink at the same time while she prayed with all of her life that she was mistaken for this. Of course anybody could smoke inside the school. Yes, she was mistaken, the one saved her probably some senpai that was trying to skip class. Yeah, that must be it. "Oi!" Or maybe it was another teacher, they did not have a rule that teacher could not smoke, maybe it was Komui sensei?

"Oi, apprentice!" She stiffened, her whole body seemed to stop, even her rushing blood. Oh God... what had she gotten herself into again? She looked at the face of her saviour just to meet with a piercing glare in those eyes. She gulped and then forced a fake smile before she talked, "Uh, hello Shishou... It had been a long time is it?" She pushed away her shishou's hands and then moved back, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to be in class?" Cross fix his wrinkled jacket before he let some smoke out from his mouth while the apprentice did not dare to look at her master and surprisingly the floor was more interesting right now, rather than have a chat with his guardian. The said teacher raised his eyebrow when he did not hear any reply from his student. "Answer me apprentice."

Allen yelped while she tried to find the suitable words. "I, I was kinda lost..." Allen fidgeted with her fingers while her snowy colored bangs shadowed her face much to Cross likeliness. Cross merely listening while his student tried to find the perfect words, and he started to grow impatient. "And when I was in the way to class.. I accidentally hit you." Allen was really blushing like mad, she could still felt Cross' protective arm around her waist and back and the warmness the older man radiated. Cross did not seem impress with his student answer but he just shrugged it off.

Cross started to talk with a sound merely hearable as a whisper, but Allen still could clearly heard what her teacher said, "I would shrugged it for now since my mood is actually good." Allen sighed in relive while her tensed body had relaxed a bit. "BUT," Allen tensed again at how Cross was saying it, she knew from the tone well enough that he was serious this time, "I will not tolerate anything again. Understood?" Allen nodded while her eyes still darted toward the baby colored floor.

When he felt Cross walking closer, Allen purposely closed her eyes out of awareness and afraid. She held her books tighter to her chest like it was her only protection from the person currently in front of her. Cross smirked at his student reaction when he drew closer. The brat really was afraid of him huh, and it amused him a lot. He pulled away his cigarette and then dropped it on the ground and then he smashed it with his foot.

"Good." Allen closed her eyes tighter before she felt something nuzzling her mop of white hair and found out that the very same person that stole her first kiss, was patting her right now with a very kind demeanour. She opened her eyes, and then looked at her teacher, eyes to eyes and found out that her breath taken entirely by the scent before him. Cross face was expressionless like ever, but something seemed diferrent. Weather it was the eye, or for the fact that Cross was not smoking, she did not knew. But something had caused a rampage inside her stomach and something heat are creeping toward her face for sure.

The read head patted Allen for another time, before he walked passed the albino, down the stairs. He stopped when he was in the mid of the stairs before he talked again. "I have some business with the principal, if when I go back I didn't find you in the class," He paused. "Just prepare to be torture for tonight." And then he really, really gone.

* * *

"Allen!!" Lavi jumped entirely from his sit when he saw his princess. "Oh my god, thank goodness that Cross sensei is still not here yet. If so, what do you think he could do to you!!" Lavi hugged Allen in a bear hug with fake tears as well, while Allen was desperately trying to pry Lavi off. "I'm okay Lavi. Can you please pull away from me? I really need to breath." Lavi, realizing that he almost killed the person he adore, jumped away from Allen, blushing. "Sorry."He grinned his usual grin before he entirely drag Allen toward her sit.

They were chatting for a while, before Lenalee decided to join. "Allen-kun!" She waved her hand as she walked toward two of her classmates. Her pigtail waving behind her. "Hey, Lenalee." Allen answered with a very bright grin before she realize for her entire life being that it was Lenalee. The dreaded Lenalee that tried to pinch her in front of the class.

"I'm sorry for what I have done to you." She bowed down while Allen look nervously at her. "We already decided that you will not be the main character since you did not want it." Allen felt a pang of relives hit her, with this she would be free. "But," Oh no... "The person who supposedly has to play as the phantom got into an accident and he break his neck. It need entirely three months for him to be fully recover," She knew where this talk directed to. "So, Allen-kun," She gripped Allen's hand tightly, with this there would be no way the white haired could run away. "Can you be his substitute? You did not need to say too many lines. How about that?" Allen, very confident to herself that she still would not want to play.

"I heard, Jerry has a cafe outside of the school." She whispered and Allen grew tense. "I heard he cook a very different menu there and also," Damn her, for playing this kind of thing into a such innocent person. "he sell mitarashi dangos too..." Allen's mouth were gapping like a fish getting out from the water. "And I will assure you, that I will treat you anything you want to eat at Jerry's cafe for a whole month." Allen's eyes glinting dangerously at the word treat and then he shook Lenalee's hand. "Deal!!" She shouted.

"Good!" Lenalee clapped her hands. "Okay then, Allen-kun. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at my house at noon so we can practice early." She wrote her address and her telephone number on a piece of paper and shoved it to Allen. "Okay then, see you tomorrow." And she went away.

She look at Lavi, as if he was her only redemption. "Lavi, what have I gotten myself into?" Lavi just shrugged, "I really don't know pal, but hey, at least me and Yuu-chan will be there too." Allen just shrugged what had Lavi told her and rolled her eyes, _'Tomorrow will be so great.'_ As she laughed at herself ironically inside her mind.

* * *

DTD: Well, I guess just that.

Allen: It's so...

DTD: Yeah, I know.... short...

Cross: ....

DTD: Well, at least I'm pretty happy when I wrote this... thinking about.... *smirked at perverted thoughts*

Allen: You!! What are you thinking!?

DTD: *innocent puppy eyes* nothing.... well, at least there is some fluff here. Or maybe, I should try some mature scent??

Allen: Don't you dare.....

DTD: *ignore him* And so.... thanks for reading until now XDDD


End file.
